Feerik
Feerik was the Poi’Mareath first mate of the Kirinda’s Jewe''l. He happily served under Captain Melar Peterson as the chief fighter of the crew. He was a critical member of Lord Keel’s expedition both on and off of the ship. He often went to shore to provide security or run errands. On the trip he was invited to the Glass Palace where he met Li-Shara. She gave him a jade knife and offered to let him stay. He declined and went on to play an important role in Iron Eye’s Final Battle. During the battle he died protecting Leucy after killing the Barracuda of Vejell. History Feerik was born in Mordehall near the Wildlands. From an early age he felt the call of the sea. As soon as he could he went East to Port Thresthelm and found a job on a boat. Life was hard for him as a Poi’Mareath but he evntually found his way to the ''Kirinda’s Jewel. In AeP 446 he was serving his eighth year as first mate. Feerik met Daxian, Sylvie, Jack and J’Kar right before Keel’s expedition set off from Cape Red. He immediately took to Daxian and Jack recognizing them as fighters and sailors respectively. He helped install the enchanted ballista and later than night joined the VIP meeting but did not say anything. Over the first few days of the trip he led the crew in shanties. He taught the words to Daxian. When a storm hit on the third night he helped manage the crew on the deck and was important in helping Jack run the storm. In the morning Feerik rowed the expedition crew to shore, joking with them along the way. As he got out of the dinghy he and the other sailors spit into the ocean. Feerik told the landing crew he would wait here all day and return in the morning. If they took more than a week Lord Keel would revalute. Later than day Jack brought an injured Genna back to Feerik and he took her back to the Kirinda’s Jewel. The next day he heard the siren’s shrieks and was unsettled. That evening when the expedition crew returned he brought them back to the ship and made sure they got medical attention from Keel. The next morning Jack was insanely hungover. He found Feerik in the galley. Having been in his position many times, Feerik handed Jack an orange and some more rum much to the dismay of Daxian. He didn’t do much when the ship encountered a pirate vessel. Both Jack and Daxian got them out of harm's way. Although Feerik was a little disappointed there was no fight he was glad everyone got away safe. The day was the 8th of Sharus. In the later afternoon the Kirinda’s Jewel encountered Curek the Iron Eye while near the Glass Palace. Feerik should have been worried but the mists were calling to him. He walked towards the bow of the ship in a daze. He swore he could feel the tides pulling him to the Palace. When the rest of the crew noticed he helped convince them to enter the domain of the Tide Keeper. Although this was the greatest taboo a sailor could commit it payed off. The ship encountered two jade clad warriors who invited Feerik along with Daxian, Jack, Sylvie, and J’Kar into the Palace. There he met Li-Shara and she warned them of the dangers of what they were about to find. She gave him a jade knife and offered to let him stay. Feerik turned her down for he wished to continue to sail. Several days later the ship reached Crow’s Harbor. Feerik went to get supplies. That evening he met Leucy who had found Jack earlier. The next day he had to help rescue Palo, Kline, and two crew members who got kidnapped by Curek’s men. He, Daxian, and Sylvie pretended to be new recruits and “saved” one of Curek’s men from Jack, J’Kar and Leucy. That man led them to a hideout where their crew was being kept. Feerik helped in the attack killing two pirates with his innate magic. That night he saw off the expedition crew for their trip into the jungles of Piyla. Two days later he picked them up and took them back to the ship. They were being pursued by Curek’s fleet. When the battle finally broke out the Kirinda’s Jewel made for the Ocean’s Teeth. During the battle Feerik lead a group of his crewmen. They fought well and Feerik killed many pirates. However when the captain of the Ocean’s Teeth boarded Feerik and he got into a fight. The Barracuda cut down Feerik with his katars and went for Leucy. Just when it seemed like he was going to kill her too a thunderclap and flash of light broke out and he fell down. Feerik had used his last energy to strike down the other man with his innate magic. Feerik died there and was later given a funeral where Melar, Palo, and others spoke. He was dropped overboard with his knife. Appearance Feerik was a Poi’Mareath. His black hair was shaved on the left side and cut short elsewhere. He wore a patched black overcoat and carried many knives and a sword including a jade knife given to him by the Tide Keeper. Like all Poi’Mareath he was six and a half feet tall and very fit. He had golden chain necklaces and a iron gauntlet on his non clawed hand. He had a deep voice. Relations Feerik worked for Captain Peterson. The two were friends and the captain often delegated command of the crew to Feerik. Feerik was friends with all the crewmen and often leads them in shanties. He liked to sing the particularly raunchy parts. Feerik developed a large amount of respect for Jack and Sylvie. He also became friends with Leucy in the short time he knew her. Powers Like all Poi’Mareath, he had some innate storm magic. In addition Feerik was talented sword and knife fighter. Feerik could direct his magic effectively once striking two people at once with a lightning bolt. He was also a charismatic leader that his men looked up to. List of Appearances Campaigns # Silver Mists and Bloody Tides Session 1: Blood Tide # Silver Mists and Bloody Tides Session 2: A Dead God Walks These Jungles # Silver Mists and Bloody Tides Session 4: Under the Knife # Silver Mists and Bloody Tides Session 5: As the Crow Flies # Silver Mists and Bloody Tides Session 6: An Eye For An Eye # Silver Mists and Bloody Tides Session 7: Strength, Justice, and Soul # Silver Mists and Bloody Tides Session 8: The Fury of the Isles Supplemental # SMBT Supplemental: Before the Hall (Mentioned Only) # SMBT Supplemental: Catalog # SMBT Supplemental: J’Kar’s Reflections (Mentioned Only) Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Principality of Mordehall